Ima Goodlady AKA Sedusa's Manipulation/Stopping the Wedding
(The next morning in the castle bedroom, Merida, Elinor, and Mushu were asleep when the Eds flew into the room excitedly) Eds: Hey, Merida! Ed: Wake up! Wake up! (With that, the three awoke groggily. Merida looked at the seagulls with puzzlement while Elinor got confused) Double D: (Grinning) I just heard the good news! We did it! Here's to the conquering heroine! (Ed played the pipe with weeds in it as Mushu glanced) Mushu: (Confused) What are you blabbering about? Elinor: (Confused) What's going on? Eddy: Oh, right. Like you didn't know. The whole kingdom's talking about it; Ralph's getting married! Elinor: (Gasps, then confused) Really? Ed: Oh boy, cake! Eddy: (Grinning) Oh, you former mermaid, you! My friends and I just came to wish you luck. See ya at the wedding! Wouldn't miss it! (The Eds then flew out of the window. Merida, excited, hugged a surprised Mushu and a confused Elinor, then ran out of the room, still in her nightgown) Elinor: Did you get a feeling something bad's gonna happen? Mushu: Honestly, yes. (When Merida came downstairs, she stopped, frozen in shock as she saw the secretly entranced Ralph with Felix and a mysterious woman. She had short white hair, green eyes, wearing makeup, and wearing a pink '50s dress outfit and unknowingly to her, a familiar necklace. Even Elinor and Mushu noticed and were shocked as well) Felix: Wow, I guess I was wrong. There is a mystery girl that saved you. And a beautiful one, too. (To the woman) Congratulations, Ima Goodlady. Ima: Thank you, Mr. Fix-It. (In a baby voice to Ralph) He was lucky enough to be rescued by sweet little me. Ralph: (Trance-like) I know, Ima. (To Felix) Anyway, we wish to be married as soon as possible. Felix: (Surprised) Now? But these things take time and.... Ralph: (Trance-like) This afternoon. The wedding ship leaves at sunset. Felix: Well.... Okay, if you insist. (Much to Elinor and Mushu's concern, Merida's eyes filled with tears and she ran off, crying. Only Ima noticed her, then secretly smirked and chuckled wickedly, looking at the necklace on her neck. Later, the wedding ship sailed away from the shore and from two different docks. When they were almost gone, Merida, in her dark blue dress with gold rims, came out, looking sadly, then she sat down near a barrel sadly, crying while her friends and mother could only watch in concern. Thinking of something to do to cheer Merida up, Elinor broke the silence once the ship was far away) Elinor: Merida. I know love can hurt, but I'm sure you'll.... (Merida looked up at Elinor sadly with tears in her eyes and then sighed sadly. She then points at Arturo to Elinor) Arturo: Want me to translate? (Merida nods sadly. Then she did her sign language as Arturo translated carefully) Arturo: "You were right, Mom." Elinor: (Calmly surprised) Right about what? Arturo: "The surface is dangerous when there's no love around me. He and other humans are indeed barbarians." (Calmly shocked on what Arturo said for Merida, Elinor felt like a sledgehammer struck her on her chest upon hearing those words. Even the group was shocked on Merida's decision about the surface and humans) Arturo: No way, Merida. Blossom: Your new opinion can't be true! (But Merida ignored them, making them sadly realize that she is serious on that new opinion. Elinor, on the other hand, felt bad for influencing those words she said to Merida before. Sure, she said those things before, but now she understands she is wrong and Merida was right. And now Merida, is thinking like her due to her broken heart) Elinor: Merida.... (Merida turned away sadly) Elinor: Merida! (Merida turned to her in calm sadness and calm surprise mixed together) Elinor: I know what I said about humans and the surface before. And if I didn't understand how you feel from the moment we came here after you became human, I would've been like "I told you so." (Merida winced at "I told you so." But then listened some more when Elinor continued) Elinor: However.... Seeing how you opened my heart and mind about humans and the surface world, especially Ralph, I came to realize that.... You were right.... And I was wrong.... (Merida slowly melted her sadness away and became confused slowly as she looked at Elinor, who smiled sadly) Elinor: And I just want to reassure you, even if Sedusa will come here to take you away from us forever after sunset, know that.... I'll always be there for you. (Merida got calmly surprised while the group remained silent and listened sadly. Then Elinor started singing) Elinor: I'll be your candle on the water My love for you will always burn I know you're lost and drifting But the clouds are lifting Don't give up you have somewhere to turn (She points at herself with Merida's hand, as Merida quietly listened) Elinor: I'll be your candle on the water 'Till ev'ry wave is warm and bright My soul is there beside you Let this candle guide you Soon you'll see a golden stream of light (Merida smiled sadly, starting to feel better slowly) Elinor: A cold and friendless tide has found you Don't let the stormy darkness pull you down I'll paint a ray of hope around you Circling in the air Lighted by a prayer (Merida then smiled softly, feeling better already. Even the group smiled sadly and silently, touched by this tender moment. Even shedding tears of sadness and happiness. Then the Gangreen Gang and Mushu sobbed a bit as the others comfort them. Then Snake blew his nose on Ace's vest, much to his annoyance despite being sad) Elinor: I'll be your candle on the water This flame inside of me will grow Keep holding on you'll make it Here's my hand so take it (Merida and Elinor took each other's hands tenderly as the group blinked back their tears and smiled softly) Elinor: Look for me reaching out to show As sure as currents flow I'll never let you go I'll never let you go I'll never let you go (Happy calmly, Merida and Elinor hugged each other as the group watched with soft smiles. With the Eds, they were flying as Ed spoke to Double D and Eddy) Ed: Let's hope they save some cake for me. Eddy: I know, Ed. Double D: I'm certain Merida will save you a piece. (Double D then hummed the "Here Comes the Bride" tune for a bit as they neared the ship. Just then, they heard singing in the bride's dressing room) Double D: Huh? Did Merida get her voice back finally? (The Eds then looked through the window, and to their surprise, Ima was in there, singing while she was preparing) Ima: What a lovely little bride I'll make My dear I'll look divine Things are working out According to my ultimate design (With a smirk, she grabbed a hairpin, then tossed it at the wooden angel carved into the mirror frame, knocking it over a bit, much to the Eds' shock) Ima: Soon I'll have that little mermaid And the ocean will be mine (As Ima laughed evilly, she looked in the mirror. The seagulls looked shocked as they saw a familiar sea witch laughing evilly in the reflection) Eds: (Gasps) SEDUSA?! Double D: (Panicking) Oh man, this is not good! Eddy: We gotta tell.... (They then flew away and headed to the dock Merida's group was at while they shouted) Eds: Merida!! (They came to a stop and landed on the dock, getting everyone's attention) Double D: Guys, we have big trouble! We were on the way to the ship and then, we looked at the bride's dressing room. Eddy: And she ain't Merida! That woman was singing with a stolen set of pipes! Mushu: Get to the point! Eddy: DO YOU HEAR WHAT WE'RE TELLING YOU?! That lady's actually Sedusa! Wreck-It Ralph's marrying that sea witch! (The group looked shocked) Mushu: Are you sure? Eddy: We're not joking this time! Double D: Apparently, Sedusa tricked Merida into giving up her voice just to trick Ralph into marrying her! (Realization dawning upon them, Merida and Elinor got angry and determined) Elinor: I should've known she was up to no good! (Merida nods in agreement) Snake: What do we dosssss now? (Merida then got up in determination and looked at the departed ship while Sedusa's words circled her mind) Sedusa: (Voice-over in Merida's head) Before the sun sets on the third day.... (The determined girl then jumped in the water, but she couldn't swim quickly. Elinor then dropped some barrels with a rope down to her, letting her daughter climb onto one) Elinor: Grab onto these, Merida! Mushu: You hang onto that barrel and let your friends get you to the ship! Merida's group: Got it! (They and Merida tied the rope around the barrel so they can pull it and Merida to the ship) Utonium: And what about you, you're highness? Elinor: Mushu and I are going to get Fergus to help! Mushu: That's right! Elinor: Merida! I'll come back with my trident and your father's help! I promise! (Merida nods in determination. Then Elinor changed back into her mermaid form and dove into the water, discarding her clothes and wearing her bikini bra again) Eds: Hey, what about us? Mushu: Stall the wedding. I don't know how, but do it! (He then dove down into the water, returning to his merdragon form) Eds: (Saluting) Right, we're on the job for you! (The Eds leave while the group grabbed the rope and with the help of Merida, they pulled with Merida hanging on and Elinor and Mushu left to get Fergus. Meanwhile, the Eds flew toward the pond where the lakeside creatures are) Eddy: Guys, guys! Double D: There's an evil sea witch wanting to marry Wreck-It Ralph! Ed: We have to stall them! Eds: Come on! (With that, they headed to the sea, catching up to the ship. Meanwhile, on the wedding ship, Ralph, still in a trance, and Ima/Sedusa walked down the aisle. She then noticed Spyro and Cynder growling at her with their teeth gritted, but she kicked Spyro, much to Cynder's concern, then looked satisfied as they neared the pastor) Pastor: Dearly beloved.... (A mile from the ship, Merida's group was still swimming toward the ship with Merida hanging on to the barrel) Ace: Don't worry, Merida! Aria: We'll make it! Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys: We're almost there! (Back on the ship, the evil sea witch in disguise grinned evilly as she saw the sun setting) Pastor: Do you, Wreck-It Ralph, take this woman to be your lawfully-wedded wife, for as long as you both shall live? Ralph: (Trance-like) I do. Pastro: And do you...? (Before he could continue, they gasped as they saw the lakeside creatures have arrived. Ima/Sedusa screamed as a trio of seals squirted on her. Then Ima/Sedusa got covered by starfishes after a crab pinched her nose. She got up angrily as she glared and yanked the crab and starfishes off) Pastor: (Confused) By the power invested in.... Ima: You stupid little...! (Then, a group of otters pounced on her, knocking her to the ground. Near the ship, the group arrived as the voiceless girl climbed up to the ship) Bubbles: Hurry! (Just then, the otters knocked Ima/Sedusa into the wedding cake. Then after the dolphins squirted her, Double D noticed Ima's/Sedusa's glowing necklace) Double D: The necklace.... (He turned to Ed and Eddy) Double D: Get that necklace! (Getting it, Ed and Eddy nods) Ed: We get it.... Eddy: That must be where she's keeping Merida's voice! (They then squawked at the evil woman's ear, making her yelp. Ima/Sedusa glared furiously as she grabbed the three seagulls' neck) Ima: Why, you little...! (Just then, Spyro and Cynder, seeing the Eds in danger, ran behind Ima/Sedusa) Spyro and Cynder: Hey! (Then after Ima/Sedusa turned to them, Spyro and Cynder bit her rear end, she screamed in pain and released the Eds. The necklace then fell off of her thanks to the Eds and hit the ground, smashing the shell just as Merida arrived. Then, Ralph finally snapped out of the trance as Merida's voice floated up towards Merida's throat) Ralph: Huh, what happened? (Everyone then looked at Merida, especially a furious Ima/Sedusa. Then, the voice went back into the girl's throat and Merida smiled, finishing her singing. Hearing her, Ralph slowly realized) Ralph: Merida? Merida: Ralph! (Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx ran up to Merida and smiled softly) Spyro: We had a feeling it was you. Cynder: Yeah. Sparx: You can take that to the bank! (Ralph ran up to Merida happily) Ralph: You can talk again! Then you are the one! Ima: (In Sedusa's voice) No, get away from her! (She gasped and covered her mouth, realizing that her voice was normal) Merida: Ralph, I wanted to tell you.... Ralph: I can tell.... (Just as they were about to kiss, Ima/Sedusa shouted) Ima: Ralph, no! (At the same time, the sun set and Merida felt a pain in her legs, slipping out of Ralph's arms. He then noticed as he saw Merida's legs had become a fish tail again) Ralph: You're a mermaid! Ima: (Laughing evilly) You're too late! YOU'RE TOO (Summons lightning) LATE!!! (With that, lightning shot upward from her fingers. Then, Ima had transformed back into Sedusa, making everyone in the ship gasp in horror. Sedusa then crawled toward Merida and grabbed her. She then turned to Ralph, who was still in shock) Sedusa: (Sneeringly) Farewell, sweetheart! (With an evil laugh, she tore off Merida's dress, revealing her bikini bra again, and dove into the ocean as Merida's group went after them) Ralph: Merida! (He looked over the railing of the ship in concern) Coming up: The climax; After Elinor and Fergus sacrifice their freedom for Merida's to Sedusa, can Merida and her group and even Ralph save the king and queen and the day and defeat Sedusa? Only time will tell.Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies